pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Knife in the Water
Knife in the Water (Polish: ''Nóż w wodzie) is a 1962 Polish drama film co-written and directed by Roman Polański, which was nominated for Academy Award for Best Foreign Language Film. It is Polanski's first feature film, featuring three characters in a story of rivalry and sexual tension. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Knife_in_the_Water# hide *1 Plot *2 Cast *3 Production *4 Critical reception *5 Home video *6 See also *7 References *8 External links Plothttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Knife_in_the_Water&action=edit&section=1 edit Andrzej (Leon Niemczyk) and Krystyna (Jolanta Umecka) are driving to a lake to go sailing when they come upon a young man (Zygmunt Malanowicz) hitchhiking in the middle of the road. After nearly hitting him, Andrzej invites the young man along. When they arrive at the lake, instead of leaving the young man behind, Andrzej invites him to go sailing with them. The young man accepts the offer, and, not knowing much about sailing, must learn many hard lessons from Andrzej. Meanwhile, tension gradually builds between Andrzej and the hitchhiker as they vie for the attentions of Krystyna. The title refers to the major turning point in the film when Andrzej taunts the young man with the latter's treasured pocket knife, which is accidentally lost overboard. A fight ensues between Andrzej and the hitchhiker and the latter falls into the water. Andrzej and his wife search for him, but cannot find him and assume that he has drowned, since earlier he said that he could not swim. Andrzej and his wife quarrel about what to do, and Andrzej tries to escape his problems by jumping off the yacht and swimming to shore. When the young man realizes that Andrzej has jumped off the yacht, he comes out from hiding behind a buoy on the lake, and returns to the yacht where Krystyna is drying off and wondering what to do next. Before the young man goes on his way they have a passionate encounter. When Krystyna sails back to the dock, Andrzej is waiting there. He wants to go to the police to report the young man missing. Krystyna tells him that the young man returned, but he remains unconvinced even when Krystyna confesses to having been unfaithful. Andrzej appears confused and the car does not move. Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Knife_in_the_Water&action=edit&section=2 edit *Leon Niemczyk as Andrzej *Jolanta Umecka as Krystyna *Zygmunt Malanowicz as Young Boy Productionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Knife_in_the_Water&action=edit&section=3 edit ''Knife in the Water was shot by Roman Polanski in 1962 using only three actors. It marked Polanski's debut as a feature-length director. Two of the actors (Jolanta Umecka, who plays Krystyna and Zygmunt Malanowicz, who plays the young man) had virtually no previous professional acting experience. Krzysztof Komedacomposed the film's music and the featured saxophonist was Bernt Rosengren. Being filmed on the water and largely within the confines of a sailboat and liferaft, the film was technically difficult. While the sailboat was large enough for the three actors, it was quite cramped for the film crew, who often had to hang over the side of the boat with safety harnesses in order to shoot.[1] Critical receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Knife_in_the_Water&action=edit&section=4 edit Knife in the Water was nominated for Best Foreign Language Film at the 1963 Academy Awards,[2] the first Polish motion picture to receive this kind of recognition.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Time_(magazine) Time] used a still from the film, with Umecka and Malanowicz on the verge of a kiss, as the cover of an issue featuring international cinema.[3] The film has been included in lists of the best debut feature films[4] and was ranked #61 in Empire magazine's "The 100 Best Films Of World Cinema" in 2010.[5] It has a 100% rating onRotten Tomatoes. Home videohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Knife_in_the_Water&action=edit&section=5 edit Knife in the Water was released in 2003 as a DVD by The Criterion Collection.[6] The film was released in 1996 as a VHS tape. Category:1962 films